Guardian ANgel
by Lafine
Summary: There's a new guardian angel for Kagome .... I'm suck at summary. Just read it.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Inuyasha and co are not mine. No matter how much I cry, plead and threaten Takahashi Rumiko-sama (if I ever met with her) to give me those characters, they would not be mine. So don't sue this poor student. **Guardian Angel**

In a big white room, a lot of angels were gathering. I sweated a bit and tried to feel comfortable on my seat, watching all the activities went around me while waiting my turn to be called.

This was my first time in this place. I just died 5 hours ago damn it, I was enjoying the heaven's scenery when suddenly Michael, one of the senior angel came to me and practically dragging me to this place saying "I told you to go to the place as soon as possible, not fooling around." 

And I wasn't. It's just that a lot of very sparkly gem embedded on the front door of the building caught my attention and I tried to pull the amethyst one out.  And I managed to do it. But Michael scolded me for it and he took the stone back from me. Stingy.

"Himura Yuki." 

It's my turn. I stood from my seat and walked to the appointed room. I entered it and the angel in there told me to sit on the chair in front of her. I read the nameplate on her desk while she reading the folder in her hand. 'Cleo, nice name' I thought.

After she finished reading the folder's content, she gave it to me. I accepted it, not knowing what to do. She then gave me a description of my job.

"You're going to be a guardian angel read the manual inside the folder and protect the one mentioned on the biography now shoo I still have a lot thing to do" She said it very fast and didn't give me a chance to ask anything.

So I went out the room in a confused state wondering if all angels in the heaven were moody. But being the nice, cute lil angel me, I started to read the folder's content in the restaurant when I'm waiting for my order came. 

"Let's see. Guardian angel, guardian angel … ahah found it. Hmm guardian angel is an angel who protect a person from harm, to mentally support the person yada yada yada ……. The salary is 5000 yen"

"EEEEEEE!!" 

The other restaurant's guests were staring at me but I didn't care and proceeded to rant at the injustice that has befallen to me. Well I thought its injustice to work even after you died (and with such a small salary too) so I voiced that thought aloud.

"I'm dead for God's sake, why do I need to work? Heaven is not fun at all. And my salary only 5000 yen? Even my pocket money when I'm still alive was not that small. Oh my gawd, God sure is stingy."

I continue to rant until the waiter came with my order. I immediately shut up and devour the food. After I finished the dessert, I realized that Michael was sitting across the table. 'When did he come?'

"I assumed you already read your job description." He said it with a tinge of annoyance in his voice. "And now you're better go to earth and do your job."

"No way, why should I work even in afterlife, and with such a small salary too." I huffed.

The annoyance was clear when Michael answered my not-so-nice question. "Because, every angel here has a job of their own. It's the rule here and if you want a higher salary, do your job nicely. You will get it eventually. Besides an angel of death has a lower salary."

I contemplated at that bit of information. 'So an angel of death has a lower salary. Wonder why? Well sucks to be them.'

"And if you don't want to be a guardian angel, there's a lot of other jobs, such as toilet cleaners or maybe a trash cleaner. Which do you choose?" Michael grinned. 

Oh, how fast I saw the error of my action. So I smiled at him and said

"When do I have to go to earth?"

Author's Notes : Sorry about the bad English, it's not my first language. Well, as you know Yuki is already died. The heaven has a lot of departments and there's a lot of job to do for the angels. Ever read Yami no Matsuei? I made the heaven concept like that, except in this story the heaven has those glorious building with Greeks style and there are many type of angels, not just shinigami. 

This is my first fanfiction I ever made so please review and give me suggestions so I can improve my writing.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Same as before.

'…' mean thought

"…" mean dialogue

Guardian Angel 

I went to the earth not long after the conversation with Michael. The folder (I'm not finished reading it) is in my hand. After I found a suitable place to read (a bench at the park) I looked at the biography of my-soon-to-be employer (Can I said that? I don't know what's the word.)

Name : Higurashi Kagome

Age : 15 years.

Relatives : Grandfather, mother, and little brother.

Pet : Cat.

Current home : Sunset Shrine

Description : She has a nice personality, and a good natured person. Don't get to close when she's angry, her aura is a little dangerous for us. 

Good Luck.

I blinked. That's it? No detailed information about her life, her sickness in the past or maybe a little romance story. 

-What do you think a guardian angel job is? We're not playing doctor or matchmaker so it's enough information for you.-

"Michael?" I looked around the place. No sight of him. "Where are you?"

-In heaven, my job is guiding you so you can complete your first task.-

"Ooo…"

-Now just shut up and find the girl.-

"Okay, okay." Then I mumbled "sheesh such an impatient man."

-I heard that.-

"Oops he he he, I'll go find her now. Bye bye."

I read it again. 'Sunset Shrine, I know I heard about that shrine before, hmmm hey I know the place, that's where Mizuki bought the Shikon no Tama key chain. Pleased with myself, I went off to find the shrine.

After two hours I found it (my sense of direction was bad, don't rub it in). The shrine stood proudly with all its elegance. Sun was already high and I went to the house to check where Kagome is. Didn't find her. A sound from the smaller shrine piqued my attention so I went to check it out.

~~From now on _Italics_ mean the angels thoughts, and dialogue~~

To found a girl climbing out a well, and boy, that backpack sure is big. _'What is she doing in there?'_ The girl heaved the backpack and went to the house. I followed her.

"I'm home." Kagome said tiredly. Her mother, I assumed, came out from the kitchen and greeted her. 

"Kagome-chan, you're home. Do you want to eat or take a bath first?" Kagome's mother said it while taking the yellow backpack off her daughter shoulder. "I already stock the new medicine supplies for you."

"Thank you mama, I'll take a bath then I'll go to sleep. So sleepy." Kagome went off to the bathroom. I didn't go in with her to the bathroom, so don't think anything pervert.

At her room, she throws herself to her bed and fell asleep before her head touched the pillow. _'I wonder, why is she this tired?'_

Because Kagome was asleep, I didn't know what to do so I decided to check what the other house occupants were doing. And hopefully the TV was on. Can't live without the TV.

Kagome woke up at dinnertime. The smell of food must waken her. She practically ran from her room with a speed that shamed any sprinter in the world and sat on her side of the table two seconds later after her mother said "Its oden." 

_'Must be her favorite food.'_

The dinner went without any disturbance. I didn't hear all the conversation between the families because I busied myself asking the other guardian angels when Kagome grandfather and Sota, her little brother said something I didn't know. Like..

"Who Inuyasha-no-niichan? Isn't Kagome the eldest? And is her grandpa really can seal demon? He doesn't convince me."

_"About the first question, you will see later. He will come after three days. And yes she's the eldest." Sayuri, Kagome's mother guardian angel answered my questions. She smiled sweetly at me "Welcome to this house, Yuki-chan."_

_Sigh. "No, he can't seal demon." Kotaro, Kagome's grandpa guardian angel answered the other question. "And to think I was a powerful and most respected priest at my time, it's such a sad thing he doesn't have any power at all." _

"It's okay Kotaro. Don't get depressed about it." Ryota, Sota's guardian angel tried to cheered the depressed angel. Sayuri tried to cheered Kotaro too but their attempted wasn't working. Kotaro was still muttering and filled the room with depression. Luckily the human weren't affected. They kept chattering and eating.

After dinner, Kagome back to her room and started _gasp_ studying. She studied the dreadful math until late at night. At 1.00 AM she stopped studying and then went to sleep. 

She mumbled about studying in the morning. She set up the alarm clock and then fell asleep.

And so my first day became a guardian angel were totally boring and not fun at all. 

_'I want some interesting thing happen.'_

Author's Notes : Still bad grammar. 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Same as before.

Guardian Angel 

BRIIIIIINNNGGG

That was one of the worst ways of waking up. I whined at my place at the corner of Kagome's room. Alarm clock is something human shouldn't create. I hate it when I was alive and I still hate it when I'm dead too.

Kagome hit the snooze button and the peace came back. I thanked God and started drifting to sleep again. Kagome turned to the other side and continued sleeping.

"Five more minutes mama"

But fate didn't hear the request. Kagome's mother came in and woke the poor girl (and me) with gentle persuasion.

"Wake up Kagome. You don't want to be late for school now don't you? Or Grandpa will think of a new illness." That was the gentle persuasion. Or can it be called threatening?

Kagome woke instantly at that. 

And, so the new day has begun. Kagome did the ritual morning routine before she set off to school. I yawned when we're walking down the street. Kagome looks cheery and ready for the school.

On the way, Kagome's friend, Eri, Shizuko and Ayumi came up to us, eh, I mean to Kagome. And being the concerned friend they were, they started asking if Kagome is all right.

"Eri, Shizuko, Ayumi. Good morning." 

"Kagome, you can go to school today. Is the leukemia cured? Ayumi, the head band girl asked.

"Le…" Kagome was taken aback by that. 'Grandpa was making those impossible sickness again' 

"Leukemia? Wasn't it yellow fever?" Shizuko, the short hair one said to Ayumi.

"Eeehh I thought it's its only rheumatism?" The curled hair, Shizuko, fill her side of the conversation.

Kagome started wondering if she really should kill her beloved grandpa.

'Whoa her sickness was that bad?!'

"Ee I'm alright now." Kagome answered. "You don't have to worry." 

"That aside, Kagome there's a new girl that trying to get close to Hojo-kun again." Ayumi said. The other two nodded their heads.

"And she is the new idol of the school."

"Smart, pretty and rich."

"What if Hojo-kun likes her better than you Kagome?" The trio looked very stress while Kagome tried to say the usual "But guys, I and Hojo-kun aren't going out." That of course went unheard to the trio.

'At last a romantic story. I want to see this Hojo-kun. But Kagome doesn't seem to like him in that way. I wonder, should I play matchmaker or not?'

-No, you won't play matchmaker.- Michael's voice booming in my ears.

"AAAIIIEEE" I screamed and calmed my heartbeat before get angry with him. "Michael, that was uncalled for. Did you want me to die from a heart attack?" 

-You already died.- Michael said it dryly.

"It's not the point. Don't scream in my head will ya. Besides how do you know I want to play matchmaker?" 

-I CAN read your thought.-

"WHAT? Stop doing that, it's not polite to intrude other's privacy."

-You can do it too to Kagome.-

"No, I won't do such a degrading thing like that and how do we do to read other's people thought?"

-…You're impossible.- Sigh  –Just think about what's in Kagome's mind and concentrate on it.-

"Okay."

At the school, Kagome was studying at the class. I flew besides her and tried very hard to know what's in her mind.

'I wonder if Inuyasha still mad at me. I did osuwari him and letting Kouga-kun went away again and osuwari him five times more when I'm trying to got home.'

'Yeah, I did it. By the way who Kouga-kun? And what did she mean by sitting Inuyasha? I'm really confused.'

'Maybe I should apologize to Inuyasha. It's not his fault he got jealous to Kouga-kun. I wish he can say it though.'

"Higurashi-san, read the next paragraph." Matsumoto-sensei broke Kagome's thought and I was left wondering 'Is Inuyasha Kagome's boyfriend?'

The school period went smoothly and Kagome concentrated on the lesson much to my dismay (I want to know about the Inuyasha and Kouga guy more). After the school's hours finished, Kagome packed her books and then a guy called her when she was outside the classroom.

"Higurashi." Hojo said it with the sweet tone he always used.

"Hojo-kun, what's up?"

"I heard you got the first stadium of HIV, it's really bad isn't it?" Hojo ask with concern while Kagome stuck speechless and contemplating to really KILL her grandpa, or at least booted him to stratosphere.

"Aha ha ha no, Hojo-kun. I don't get that."

"Here, I don't know if this can help you but, aromatherapy candle can soothe your mind and body so you won't feel bothered with all the illness." He gave her the packaging in his hand. Kagome accepeted it with a sweatdrop.

"Aaawwww how sweet. A little dumb but still sweet." I said it to his guardian angel. He just smiled an innocent smile and didn't say anything about the 'dumb' part. I guessed the angel was as oblivious as Hojo.

"Th-thank you Hojo-kun. You shouldn't have…"

"Ano, do you free at Saturday, Higurashi?" Hojo blushed.

'Oh no the inevitable date proposal. This Saturday I have to go to Sengoku Jidai again.'

"I'm sorry, Hojo-kun. I got something to do at that day." Kagome tried to cheer the crestfallen boy. "Umm ano ne, Hojo-kun, why don't you go out with the school idol. I heard she like you."

At that Hojo became cheerful again. "Higurashi, I told you not to get jealous. The only girl I like is you."

"It's not that."

"But it's still makes me happy to know Higurashi got jealous. If you can't go out at Saturday maybe we can go at other day. Well until then." Hojo went away.

'Hojo-kun is really strong.'

'What an idiot.'

The rest of the day was uneventful. I read and learned from Kagome's mind when she was thinking about everything. She got distracted a lot. Had to save her from crossing the road at red light. She almost got hit by a passing truck. She was too absorbed in her thought that only I and other people breathe a sigh of relief when it didn't happen.

'Well at least now I know what relationship between Kagome and this Inuyasha. Now I want to see him so badly and that Kikyou girl too. Sayuri said I would meet him after three day. Ah I can't wait any longer.  The day after was uneventful too. Still the same wake up go to school routine. Oh and did I say I hate alarm clock? I had this unholy urge to smash it to pieces.'

Disclaimer : Still bad grammar. I finished this chapter at 4.02 AM. Sooooo sleepy. Please hit the below button and review 'kay ^_^ I need your opinion.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Still don't own Inuyasha-tachi

___________________ 

**Guardian Angel**

___________________ 

Yeah, the third day. I could see Inuyasha today, and Kagome's mood seemed to get better too. Bet she couldn't wait to see Inuyasha too. 

"Mama, Grandpa, Sota, I go." Kagome heaved the big yellow backpack full of medicine supplies, textbooks, snacks, etc.

"Be careful, Kagome-chan."

"Kagome, bring this amulet for your protection."

"Sis, next time bring Inuyasha-no-niichan here." Sota followed his sister to the well. "I want to show him to my friends."

Kagome sweatdrop. "Sota, Inuyasha is not a play thing. Besides if you show him to your friend he'll probably scare your friends away."

Kagome threw the backpack into the well. "Okay, I'll go now. Be good boy and help mama." After said that, Kagome jumped to the well. I stared into the well.

_ "Jump in too, Yuki." Ryota said it to me before he followed Sota out of the room._

I shrugged. Hey nothing bad could happen just by jumping into the well right? The worst case, I'll probably look stupid. Okay here I go.

Kagome already climbed out of the well. Being an angel I had advantages, like if Kagome has to climbed the vines to get out from the well, I could flew pass her and get to the top first. Well I wouldn't do it again next time because there's something beside the well that jumped Kagome the moment she climbed out the well. I freaked out and that thing's angel looked at me like I'm some kind of idiot -_-

That something is a very, very cute kid with fox feet, pointed ears and bushy tails (??). 

"Kagome, you're here." Shippou snuggled to Kagome's arm happily.

"I'm back, Shippou-chan. Huh where's Inuyasha?" Kagome petted the kid's hair like a mother would do.

_ "Er, kid, what kind of creature is that?" _I pointed to Shippou.

Shinji, Shippou's guardian angel were definitely peeved with the way I addressed his employer (again I don't know the word). He huffed _"Don't treat my master like that. He's a kitsune and his name is Shippou."_

I nodded dumbly. _"Ooo a kitsune ... de what is a kitsune?"_

Shinji facefaulted._ "A FOX. Gee you don't know anything do you?" _

I pouted. _"Well I can't help it. This is my first job. Besides WHERE is this place? The time look different too."_

He shook his head and spoke with a lecturing tone. _"Yare yare I guess I should teach you everything." _I definitely don't like his tone but I let him to started his lecturing. 

Meanwhile, Kagome and Shippou were walking to the village.

"Kagome, forgive Inuyasha. He's just jealous with Kouga like usual."

"I know, Shippou-chan. I wish he can admitted it to me though."

"Inuyasha is so stubborn, Kagome. You already know that. The moment Inuyasha admit his jealousy will be the moment Naraku stop setting trap."

"You're right."

Shinji finished his lecturing when all of us entered Kaede-baachan house's. He looked proud, a bit out of breath but still proud because he felt senior over me. Well he still a kid.

"Kaede-baachan, Sango-chan and Miroku-sama, I'm back."

"Welcome back, Kagome."

"Have you meet Inuyasha, Kagome-chan? He still moping at the Goshinboku the last time I saw him. I think you should forgive him."

"Uun, don't worry." Kagome set her backpack down and rummaged through it. "Here, Shippou-chan, chocolate for you. This for you Miroku-sama and this for you Sango-chan. Do you want this, Kaede-baachan?"

"Wai thank you Kagome."

"I'll go fetch Inuyasha now." Kagome rose from the floor and walk out. 

At the Goshinboku. Inuyasha, like always, was moping and grumbling something like "Stupid wench." and "I'm not wrong." You know, the usual Inuyasha's line when he's fighting with Kagome.

"Inuyasha." Kagome called the grumpy hanyou. "Come down here."

"Feh. Now you decided to come back." Inuyasha said while still in his position up at the tree.

"Yes, Inuyasha, come down. I need to talk with you."

"Feh, there's nothing to talk about." 

"Inuyasha. Come. Down." 0_o I could see Kagome's vein was popping out, they right about Kagome's aura. Dangerous and scary like hell. Inuyasha could see it but decided to ignore it. Big mistake Inuyasha.

"Feh."

"Osuwari."

The sound CRASH was followed with the usual curse from the crumpled dog demon. Now, I understand what Kagome means with 'Osuwari' him. Oow that must be hurts.

"Mou, when will you learn? I came here to apologize but it's seems like you don't want it." Kagome pulled him up from the Inuyasha-shaped-hole.

_"Is he always like that?" _I asked.

_ "Yeah, you're Kagome's new angel huh?" _Inutaisho, Inuyasha's guardian angel answered. _"I already give up on advising him to treat her better. As his father, I really wonder from where he got that bad attitude."_

_ "Yes, I am. Advise him? How? You're his father?" _There's a lot of thing I don't know about being a guardian angel. I should find Michael and wringed out every information from him, that stingy angel. 

_"It's easy, make contact with Kagome and speak to her. They always said it's the sound of your heart."_

"Inuyasha, I already apologized. You don't have to sulking and cursing like there's no tomorrow. Come on let's go back to Kaede-baachan's house."

"I'm not sulking."

"Why are you still angry? If it about Kouga-kun, you don't have to be jealous."

"I'M NOT JEALOUS. Especially over that wimpy wolf."

"Then why you still put up that face?"

"My face is always like this, bitch."

The fight begun. Inutaisho sighed and chose to sit beside me, away from the bickering two. I asked him _"Don't you suppose to protect Inuyasha? I think Kagome will osuwari him again in the next five minutes."_

_ "I told you, I already give up on that part. He just never listen."_

"BITCH."

"OSUWARI."

CRASH. 

_"See what I mean."_

End chapter 3

AN : Thanks for the review. Yep Inuyasha's guardian angel is his own father. Well Inutaisho is already dead so I make him into I-chan guardian angel. Sorry about the bad ending, writer's block. I think I'll put more action in the following chapters. And plot too. Please review.


End file.
